Sentimientos: La hermandad y el amor
by Angiie.Potter.G
Summary: Ron los ah dejado en la laboriosa búsqueda de los Horrocrux, molestó se va pensando que Harry y Hermione tienen algo a sus espaldas, y el hecho de que Hermione decidiera quedarse con Harry en lugar de irse con el se lo aseguro más. Pero fue este pensamiento causado por el Horcrux o...esque acaso ¿en el fondo si había motivos reales para pensarlo?
1. Separación: Se ah ido, Se ah roto

Ron, molesto y con la respiración acelerada, mira a Hermione y le hace una pregunta, en el fondo él sabe cuál será su respuesta pero no abandona la esperanza.

Hermione –con lágrimas en los ojos- sabe que la respuesta es obvia, la decisión está tomada desde ya hace mucho tiempo: se quedara con él.

-Ya lo sabía-afirma Ron, creando en su mente razones por las cual ella decide abandonarlo y quedarse con él, razones ilógicas al oído de Hermione, pero él no comprende-Lo eliges a él. Siempre lo eh sabido.

Hermione intenta detenerlo pero Ron ya se ah ido, grita su nombre pero no hay respuesta. ¡Ron no comprende! no comprende que ella no lo está abandonando, si no que es él mismo quien la abandona, quien abandona a su mejor amigo. No comprende que esta situación es difícil para todos, pero más para Hermione, aunque ella no dudo ni por un momento su decisión de quedarse, le duele ver que se vaya su otro compañero de aventuras, una parte del trío, dejándolos incompletos y más aún que se fuera ese muchacho que tanto quería; más sin embargo ella se quedaría con su mejor amigo, acompañándolo hasta el fin, porque sabe, que es más fuerte su deber en la amistad eterna con Harry y el deber con el mundo mágico que su propio sentir. Hace mucho que esta batalla no era solo de Harry se había convertido en la suya también, y no lo dejaría aunque Ron lo hiciera.

A Harry también le lastimo su partida, pero su rabia también era fuerte, su amigo, prácticamente su hermano le había gritado a la cara cosas doloras para Harry, le había restregado que él no tenía familia, y lo abandono aun cuando prometió estar con él, Harry entendía que prefiriera irse, el no quería involucrar a su mejores amigos y que ellos también sufrieran lo que él, pero sin embargo aun así le dolió que lo dejara, Harry no estaba haciendo esto solo para salvarse a sí mismo, si no por todo el mundo mágico, Harry no lo obligo a acompañarlo. Escucho un sollozo apagado,-miro sobre su hombro- era Hermione-dio un suspiro- aun la tenía a ella, sinceramente le alegro que se quedara, necesitaba apoyo tanto de su gran inteligencia como moral. Ron se había ido y estaría "a salvo" de cierto modo, pero ahora quedaban solo Harry y Hermione y se debían de cuidar mutuamente, Harry le pondría más atención a su amiga, sabía que era difícil para ella, pero sin embargo siempre era fiel a él, el estaba seguro de que Hermione jamás lo abandonaría y siempre contaría con ella, en ese momento lo notó, ella era su único y verdadero apoyo en todo momento

Tomó el Horrocrux y se lo colgó en el cuello. Hermione estaba encogida en una silla, sollozando, Harry la miro. Estaba toda mojada y con el cabello pegado a la cara, tomó unas cobijas y la cubrió con ellas.

-Se ah ido…-dijo con la mirada perdida. Harry se quedó en silencio, con una mano le quito un mechón de pelo de la cara y con la otra la cubrió aun más con la cobija. No sabía de qué manera reconfortarla el mismo se sentía totalmente abatido, se tumbo a su lado y espero a que se calmara, todo estaba en silencio excepto por el consistente y arrullador plaf plaf de la lluvia cayendo sobre la carpa, poco a poco se fueron sumiendo en el sueño.


	2. Un laberinto sin salida

Harry despertó, estaba en su cama y cubierto con las cobijas que la noche anterior habían acobijado a Hermione. Intrigado se sentó en la cama, pensó que quizá todo había sido un sueño y que todo seguiría como antes, pero supo que no era así al mirar a la cama de Ron y verla vacía, en realidad se ah ido, y lo decía definitivo ya que con todos los encantamientos y protecciones Ron no podría encontrarlos. Se cambio e intento peinar su rebelde cabello azabache sin mucho éxito, se dio por vencido pronto, de hecho ni siquiera se molesto en ponerle mucho empeño.

La mañana era fría, buscó un suéter más grueso que ponerse y cuando lo estaba haciendo escuchó unos pasos que venían hacia él, era Hermione, se acerco hasta él y pudo notar que ella tenía los ojos un poco hinchados.

-Qué bueno que ya despertaste, prepare algo para desayunar- ella lo hizo sentarse en la cama y le arrimo un plato con un especie de caldo de pescado y una cuchara-Lo siento, fue lo mejor que pude hacer-dijo al ver la mueca de desagrado que hizo Harry cuando lo vio.

-No, no es eso, solo que en realidad no tengo ganas de comer, pero te quedo bien-intento mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa, la cual Hermione agradeció.

Ella suspiro y se sentó a su lado-Gracias, pero sé que no se ve muy bien, aunque creo que conseguí que su sabor fuera algo decente esta vez-se miro las manos y empezó a jugar con sus dedos y después de una pausa pequeña de silencio dijo-A _él_ nunca le gustaron…

Harry notó que ella evitó decir su nombre, y antes de que bajara la mirada lo poco que vio Harry le hizo ver que estaba preocupada y dolida.

-No estamos en un bufete, ni tienes los mejores medios para cocinar, si no, estoy seguro de que todo te quedaría más que delicioso-tomó una gran cucharada de caldo y se la metió a la boca, eso a Hermione la hizo sonreír un poco.

-No es por nada pero…no cocino tan mal y no, no me refiero a pociones-esto último lo agrego porque sabía que Harry le diría algo así- cuando todo esto terminé, y volvamos a nuestro hogar te lo demostrare, mientras come esto, necesitas alimentarte.

Le gustaba escuchar que Hermione hablara tan segura de que saldrían victoriosos y volverían sanos y salvos, le daba un poco de seguridad pero lo cierto es que el temía que no fuera así y quería creer con todas sus fuerzas que el destino no sería cruel con ellos, con todos ellos.

-¿dormiste bien? -dijo mirando sus ojeras

-en realidad no mucho, dormí un rato pero me desperté cuando la lluvia se incremento-Harry supó que estaba preocupada de que Ron hubiera estado bajo la lluvia, el también había pensado en eso, pero tenía esperanzas de que ya hubiera llegado a salvo-Te quedaste dormido…. A mi lado, entonces te lleve a la cama con un hechizo levitador.

-Gracias Hermione, por todo, por quedarte. Quizá Ron tenía razón, nunca debimos de venir a este viaje sin tener un plan…lamento haberte decepcionado-dijo Harry susurrando esto último.

-Era eso o quedarnos sin hacer nada, no estoy arrepentida de estar contigo, tu no nos obligaste a nada, y tampoco te sientas tan importante Harry, tu puedes ser _el elegido_, quien se deberá de combatir mano a mano contra_Voldemort_, pero también es nuestra batalla por la supervivencia y bienestar del mundo donde vivimos-hizo una pausa para tomar aire y esta vez mirándolo directamente a los ojos le dijo-Una vez te dije que había cosas más importantes que los libros y la inteligencia y eso es nuestra amistad Harry, esto que nos une, no te dejare solo aún si así lo quisieras tú.

Harry se quedo sin palabras, no supo cómo responderle a Hermione.

Y ¿Harry? No me desilusionaste, tu no, el que lo hizo fue _él…_yo siempre eh estado orgullosa de ti.-Harry pudo notar que a Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas pero rápidamente ella las controlo. Harry en cambio, sintió un vuelco al corazón al haber escuchado lo último que dijo ella, sintió de nuevo que alguien confiaba en él, sintió que algo se había roto, pero que algo más, tal vez eso mismo que se rompió lo estaba uniendo de una forma especial con su amiga.

-tenemos que irnos…-Dijo Harry finalmente, después de hacer su equipaje. Hermione ya no encontraba razones para retrasarse y lo miro asintiendo, Harry cerro su bolso y sintió un nudo en el estomago. Aun podía escuchar en su mente la voz de Ron gritándole todas esas cosas a la cara y diciendo que no tenía familia, que era un farsa, que Hermione también lo creía, el nudo en el estomago se incremento. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de olvidarse de eso y pensar mejor en lo que le había dicho Hermione.

Se tomaron de la mano y se desaparecieron, reapareciendo en una ventosa ladera. Hermione comenzó a hacer los hechizos protectores que les garantizaban seguridad, Harry solo la miraba le sorprendía que no estuviera tan quebrada, quizá quería verse fuerte para que el ánimo de ambos no decayera, eso era algo que agradecía porque no sabría cómo enfrentarse a una Hermione destrozada con el sintiéndose tan mal, y seguir pensando en cómo continuar con esta búsqueda, la situación sería el doble de peor de lo que era ahora.

Los días siguientes pasaron y nada nuevo les trajo. No tenían noticias sobre Ron, Hermione a veces aún lloraba un poco, él la podía escuchar sollozar, ella lo hacía solo cuando creía que Harry estaba dormido, él estuvo tentado varias veces en levantarse e ir a consolarla pero algo no se lo permitió, un sentimiento en el pecho difícil de explicar, quizá temía no hacerlo bien.

Harry por su parte a veces sacaba el mapa merodeador para buscar su nombre en él-inclusive el de Ginny en el cuarto de niñas- pero este no apareció, Harry deseaba que se encontraran bien, no le decía nada de esto a Hermione para no alarmarla, además, Ron -más específicamente mencionar su nombre- se había vuelto un tabú casi como _el- que- no- debe- ser- nombrado._Tampoco tenían una idea de donde podrían encontrar la espada de Gryffindor, cada día se disponían a realizar la tarea de determinar los posibles lugares donde podrían encontrarla pero ninguna idea parecía lo suficiente buena, pues cuando se les ocurría un lugar donde Dumbledore pudo haberla escondido entre más pensaban en el, más se encontraban motivos para descartarlo, esto los mantenía frustrados y cada vez la desesperación era más grande.

Harry se sentía abandonado a su suerte por Dumbledore ya que este jamás le menciono ni le hizo saber alguna pista para encontrarla, lo había dejado en un laberinto de la cual la salida parecía no poder ser encontrada.


	3. ¡Al fin! una luz ¿confusa?

Habían estado viajando a lugares diferentes, ya estaba acercándose la navidad y la blanca nieve había hecho su acto de presencia, dificultándoles la estancia y la búsqueda (poco efectiva hasta ahora).

El frio se estaba incrementando considerablemente (y más esa mañana), el único calor que tenían era: el de unas cuantas cobijas, una pequeña fogata y el del uno al otro.

Harry despertó y no vio por ningún lado a Hermione, el miedo entró en el abruptamente, la llamo pero no obtuvo respuesta, entonces se puso los zapatos y salió rápidamente de la tienda pero al hacerlo chocó con alguien…era Hermione, ella soltó un pequeño gritito al ser impactada por él.

-sigues aquí-susurro Harry tomándola de los hombros delicadamente-lo siento- se disculpo por haberla empujado al salir, la soltó y se alejo un poco.

Ambos tenían la respiración un poco acelerada-Claro que sigo aquí ¿porqué te pusiste así?-dijo con cierto regaño en su tono de voz

-no lo sé, yo creí…creí que te habías ido, también-dijo avergonzado-yo…es solo que…tengo miedo que te artes y descubras que no tiene sentido ya, que estamos en un laberinto sin salida, pero creo que esto último es algo bastante obvio-Harry no podía ocultar lo abatido que se sentía por esto.

Hermione suspiro. Harry miraba hacia otro lado, evitando mirarla y mantenía la mandíbula un poco apretada. Hermione se hacer a su espalda.

-Creí que ya lo sabías-Harry la miró de reojo, no sabía exactamente a qué se refería con eso, si a que la situación en verdad era una pérdida de tiempo bastante obvia o….-no me iré, estamos juntos en esto, lo lograremos-dijo con la voz apagada.

Se alejo y se fue a preparar la comida del día. Harry se quedo parado en el mismo lugar sin moverse, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Pensaba que quizá debería pedirle una disculpa por dudar de ella, pero no era eso, si no que en verdad temía que esto le cansara al grado que decidiera que era suficiente ya, Ron al igual que ella le prometió que estarían juntos, que estarían con el pero aun así se termino marchando. ¿Por qué Hermione no habría de hacerlo también?

La respuesta era obvia para Hermione (o quizá no tanto) pero para el ciego de Harry no.

Hermione se sintió un poco herida, por la constante duda de Harry pero en cierta forma lo entendió, no era fácil, era cansado y frustrante. ¿Hace cuanto que no dormía plácidamente? ¿Qué no comía algo que pudiera en verdad llamarse comida? Harry no quería que ellos fueran con él, no quería arriesgarlos, hacerlos pasar por esto. Pero aun con todo eso, ella estaría con él, no soportaba la idea de irse y dejarlo ahí solo con esto, era algo pesado pero lo cargarían juntos, no iba a renunciar ni dejaría que él lo hiciera.

Se le ocurrió una idea, iría al pueblo a la tienda más cercana con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry a comprar algunas cosas para preparar algo decente para la cena.

El resto del día no se hablaron mucho, Harry se sentía un poco incomodó. Se alejo un momento para estar a solas, s e sentó bajo un pino cubierto de nieve y se puso a pensar en una idea o más bien un deseo que tenía. Hermione interrumpió sus pensamientos. Le conto su idea sobre ir con la capa de invisibilidad, Harry se regaño mentalmente por no haber pensado en eso antes y enseguida le dijo que sí.

-Hermione, cuídate mucho y no tardes- lo último se escucho más como una petición, ante esto Hermione le dio un apretón en la mano y asintió, enseguida se perdió en el paisaje.

Harry se la paso dando vueltas en círculos por todos lados, pensando en todo y nada a la vez, intentaba pensar en algún lugar donde podría estar la espada de Gryffindor que se les haya pasado, pero no lograba concentrarse totalmente, le venía a la mente Hermione, esperaba que no tardara mucho y todo hubiera resultado bien, que nadie la hubiera visto, después su deseo ocupaba el lugar del pensamiento anterior. No sabía si estaba tan ansioso de que llegara Hermione porque no podía aguantar más para pedirle algo relacionado con su deseo, o solo porque quería tenerle con él para protegerla y no que anduviera por ahí sola.

Hermione finalmente llegó, y enseguida se propuso a preparar la cena tan poco usual que iban a disfrutar hoy. Harry decidió a esperar que terminaran de comer, así estaría quizá más accesible.

Hermione le sirvió a Harry un plato con espagueti a la boloñesa, olía realmente delicioso, hace tanto que no comían algo así. Harry olvido por un momento todo, para degustar de esa gustosa comida. Incluso Hermione había sugerido también dejar por unas horas el Horrocrux para descansar un poco y disfrutar mejor de este inusual momento.

El chocolate caliente que se habían tomado después, les sentó muy bien con el frio que hacía. Esa noche el frío se había vuelto intenso realmente. Hermione estaba recostada sobre un sofá envuelta en una cobija hasta la nariz, leía: Las Aventuras de Beedle el Bardo. Trataba de descifrar algo que se le había estado pasando.

Harry se vio tentado a ir a su lado en el sillón y acurrucarse también, por el hecho de que hacía mucho frio, así se darían más calor si estaban más cerca, pero no sabía si esto le incomodaría a ella. Finalmente cedió con la idea de que era por un bien mutuo. Se sentó en el otro extremo del sillón frente a Hermione, está al verlo recogió hacia si sus pies para darle más espacio, esto fue para Harry una señal de que no le molestaba. Se recostó y estiro un poco sus pies hasta casi tocar los de Hermione debajo de la cobija.

Harry la miraba: estaba tan concentrada en el libro y se mordía el labio inferior vigorosamente. La imagen de una Hermione en la sala común haciendo su tarea le vino a la mente y sonrío sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Entonces recordó lo que quería pedirle a Hermione y este parecía ser un buen momento para preguntarle.

Intento decirle algo pero su voz salió como un quejido, se aclaro la voz.

-¿Hermione? Eh estado pensando y…quiero ir al valle de Godric-dijo finalmente sin mirarla.

-¿Qué?-Ella dejo el libro a un lado en la mesita y lo miro.

-Sí, lo que dije, quiero ir a ver…la tumba de mis padres-agachó la mirada-¿podemos ir?- pregunto como un niño preguntando si podía comer un caramelo.

Hermione se acerco a él gateando en el sillón, aún no la miraba-¡claro! Iremos-le acaricio el cabello rebelde al decir esto. Harry finalmente levanto la cabeza y la miro, en su rostro había una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

-Además, yo también eh estado pensando en ir, será peligro pero creo que podría estar ahí, mira: Valle de Godric, Godric Gryffindor, espada de Gryffindor. Quizá Dumbledore sabía que querrías regresar ahí, además es el lugar de nacimiento de Godric Gryffindor, ¡dumbledore esperaba que lo resolvieras!

Harry no había pensado en eso, pero tenía sentido.

Harry estaba un poco aturdido, era lo que más habían avanzado en mucho tiempo, esa noche había sido la mejor en mucho tiempo. Y continuo, Hermione había encontrado un símbolo en el libro "Las Aventuras de Beedle el Bardo" que había sido dibujado, sin formar parte del libro, Harry recordó haberlo visto antes en un collar del padre de Luna, siendo este la marca de Grindelwald, por lo tanto no tenía nada que hacer en un libro para niños. Había algo más por resolver pero Harry se sentía gustoso por que irían al valle de Godric, vería la tumba de sus padres y quizá encontraran la espada de Gryffindor o una pista de donde pudiera estar.

Ya era tarde y Harry estaba por irse a la cama, pero Hermione hizo algo que lo sorprendió: ella se acurruco a su lado colocando su cabeza en el pecho de él. Se estaba quedando dormida y Harry no supo qué hacer, mantenía las manos a la altura de su pecho pues no sabía donde debería ponerlas. Finalmente las dejo caer a cada lado del cuerpo de Hermione, temía hasta respirar fuerte, no quería molestarla.

Después de unos minutos por fin se relajo y se dejo mirar los rasgos de ella libremente, levanto una mano con la intención de acariciar su mejilla pero a milímetros de hacerlo, a su mente llego la imagen de Ron y sintió una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados entre ellos estaba: el coraje. ¿Cómo pudo haberse ido y dejarla? él no lo hubiera hecho, no se hubiera apartado de ella, necesitaba protegerla y Ron que se supone la quería y la tenia no lo hacía. También sintió culpa, por sentir se bien con ella junto a él, por un momento mirarla quizá de una forma diferente a una amiga ¡no podía ser! La confusión lo embargo y se sintió hasta cierto punto un aprovechado.

Alcanzó su varita, tenía la intención de levitarla para llevarla a su cama pero lo desecho casi de inmediato. Se incorporo poco a poco intentando no despertarla; Lo consiguió, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su cama, la cubrió con las cobijas, estuvo tentado a acariciarle el cabello pero no se atrevió la imagen de Ron lo embargo de nuevo.

Se sentó en su cama y agito la cabeza tratando de disipar todos los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento. Se tumbo boca arriba en la cama, se dio un suspiro pesado y se tallo con las manos la cara. Debía intentar dormir, mañana les esperaba un día agitado. Y así lo hizo, se quedo dormido después de un rato de intentarlo.


	4. Algo que a plena vista no se ve

Esa blanca mañana Harry despertó pensando en Ginny. Había estado soñando con ella casi toda la noche. La mayoría sólo era la imagen de Ginny en la madriguera, otro más parecía ser sólo el recuerdo de su primer beso. Pero hubo uno en particular algo extraño, en el, Harry estaba en el ministerio como en quinto año, los mortifagos tenían a sus amigos, los sujetaban formando un semicírculo frente a Harry, Ginny entre ellos, gritaba su nombre.

Pero para Harry, Ginny no era su mayor preocupación, no, para este era: Hermione. No estaba por ningún lado, estaba oscuro, y ni siquiera sabía que estaba viva, pero entonces un luz se encendió al fondo del pasillo detrás de Harry, este se giro para ver de dónde provenía y pudo ver en el suelo ¡a Hermione! sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella, pero antes de que consiguiera llegar a ella, escucho a Ginny gritar y entonces….Se despertó.

¡Oh pero que sueño tan raro! ¿Qué significaría? Lo había dejado abstraído

»Quizá… ¡Oh no!«

— ¿Hermione?—pregunto en voz lo suficiente alta.

— ¿Uhmm…?

—No nada.

Bien. Todo estaba en orden ahí, pero…

Se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue sacar el mapa del merodeador y buscar el nombre de Ginny: estaba en el comedor. Fue un alivio, estaban también Neville y Luna, todo parecía estar en orden, bien sus amigos estaban bien, bueno no estaba seguro de si todos lo estaban.

Esta vez no permaneció mirando el letrerito ni acaricio el nombre de Ginny, solo después de verlo lo cerró sin más. Ya ni buscaba a Ron sabía que no estaba ahí.

Aún podía recordar cómo se sentían sus labios, Ginny lo había sorprendido bastante la vez que lo había besado tomándolo desprevenido, jamás imagino que una niña como ella fuera capaz de eso, la creía más tímida, pero no, resultó que era una chica algo Impetuosa… » ¿Por qué Ginny? ¿Por qué le gustaba Ginny?« Se preguntó mientras se acomodaba su rebelde cabello azabache »tiene buen físico, es agradable y su hermosa cabellera roja me recuerda a mi madre« pero de ahí en más no sabía que responderse.

Hermione lo sacó de su absorción, antes de entrar le preguntó si podía pasar

—Claro, entra.

Hermione entró y vio el mapa merodeador que aún estaba en la cama, levantó una ceja inquisidora mente.

—No sabía que lo usaras ¿mirabas a Ginny?

Harry rápidamente se apresuro a negarlo, enseguida se pregunto así mismo porque lo había hecho.

—¿y a alguien más?

—Al parecer todo está en orden haya.

—Bien —fue lo único que dijo, giro sobre sus talones y dejó a Harry sólo.

Harry guardó el mapa merodeador y fue tras Hermione. Parada en mitad de la sala, tenía en las manos una copia del libro de texto, Historia de la Magia por Bathilda Bagshot.

—Fue aquí donde leí lo de Godric Gryffindor, tiene muchos datos sobre el valle de Godric y magos y brujas importantes que vivieron ahí, la profesora Bagshot no cubre nada posterior a finales del siglo diecinueve: no habla de ti ni de tus padres —concluyó.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dijo la tía abuela de…? — dudó por un segundo —¿La tía abuela de Ginny? La que te dijo que tenías tobillos flacos.

—Ah ya, recuerdo a la encantadora mujer —dijo sarcásticamente

—Ella dijo que Bathilda Bagshot aún vive en el valle de Godric —el dijo ignorando el comentario de Hermione.

—Bathilda…quizá —Jadeo fuertemente espantando a Harry.

Harry respingo y miro a todas partes asegurándose que no hubiera nada que la hubiera espantado finalmente se aceró a una Hermione abstraída.

—¿Qué te sucede? —dijo un poco alarmado.

—¿y si Bathilda tiene la espada? ¡Harry es probable! —dijo excitada.

Harry suspiro aliviado, lo había asustado, estaba a punto de sacar su varita y poner a Hermione detrás de él para enfrentarse por lo menos a un mortifago, pero entonces Harry lo asimilo, Hermione podría tener razón pero en dado caso, Dumbledore se había arriesgado mucho, más sin embargo no dejada de ser probable y no iba a poner en duda la teoría de Hermione, si ella lo creía era por algo, su amiga rara vez se equivocaba y el confiaba en ella.

Harry se sentía extasiado con la idea de regresar a su hogar, el lugar donde vivió con sus padres, si no fuera por Voldemort el hubiera crecido con una familia ahí, hubiera tenido una madre que lo besara antes de irse a acostar, un padre que le diera consejos, hubiera tenido una infancia feliz y no manchada por los desprecios y malos tratos de los Dursley. ¡Cuánto le hubiera encantado presentarles Hermione y Ron a sus padres! Hermione se hubiera llevado bien con su mamá, se hubieran entendido. Pero todo eso se lo había arrebatado Voldemort y estaba a punto de ir al lugar donde había sucedido todo. Estos pensamientos le ensombrecieron el repentino buen humor, Hermione lo notó.

—¿Qué pasa Harry? —dijo con el seño fruncido.

—No, no pasa nada —Harry se obligo a olvidar esa idea de su cabeza, no quería que el ánimo de Hermione decayera, y menos por su culpa, le gustaba que estuviera así con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro ¡Oh en verdad eso le hacia el día!

Hermione como si escuchara sus pensamientos, le regaló una bonita sonrisa. Harry se sintió satisfecho, ¡hacia tanto que no la miraba sonreír así! Que ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez.

—todo saldrá bien Harry, lo lograremos.

Harry asintió aun sintiéndose ligeramente aletargado. Sentía una calidez difícil de explicar, no estaba seguro de haberla sentido antes.

Hermione se retiro pensando en voz alta en una forma de ir sin ser vistos. Harry se quedo tendido en el sillón mirando el álbum de fotos que Harry le había regalado hace seis años, contemplando la foto de sus padres saludándolo.

Hermione finalmente opto por ir con la poción multijugos y como protección extra con la capa de invisibilidad. Obtuvieron para la poción, cabello de una pareja de esposos muggle que hacía sus compras de navidad una tarde. Tan pronto como estuviera todo irían, aunque Harry estaba demasiado ansioso y no podía esperar pero Hermione quería asegurarse de que todo saliera bien. Lo hizo practicar un par de días aparecerse juntos bajo la capa de invisibilidad, Harry no se negó y puso lo mejor de él para que saliera bien desde un inicio.

En una de las últimas practicas, antes de aparecerse Harry sin intención, hizo caer a Hermione siendo enredada esta por la capa de invisibilidad dejando solo al descubierto su pie y el brazo izquierdo.

Harry alarmado se precipito a ella para ayudarla a levantar pero el pie bajo la capa de invisibilidad se lo impido haciéndolo caer a él también, metió sus brazos para no caer a peso muerto sobre ella y tanteando el cuerpo de Hermione pudo dar con la punta de la capa dejando al descubierto el rostro de ella, que casualmente estaba a solo unos centímetros del suyo.

Hermione tenía el rostro sonrosado por la caída y también por la obvia razón que tenia centímetros de ella.

Harry al principio no se sorprendió ni hizo ademan de retirarse, inclusive se rio internamente al ver el rostro tan sonrojado de Hermione; pero todo cambio cuando sintió su vientre pegado al de ella, su rostro paso del blanco al rojo rápidamente pero aun así parecía no tener intención de moverse.

—¿Harry? —jadeo Hermione y su aliento golpeo los labios de Harry.

—Yo…lo siento —lo más rápido que pudo se quito de encima de ella y hincado a su lado la ayudo a incorporarse.

Ambos quedaron frente al otro. La situación era incomoda y más cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que aun estaban tomados de la mano, rápidamente lo soltó y salió con paso rápido rumbo a la tienda.

Hermione no pudo evitar el resto de la tarde estar sería. Ella había sentido algo, pero lo quería ignorar y olvidar, restarle sentido de todas las maneras posibles, pero aunque no se viera, aunque no se notara, había algo. Harry también lo sintió pero para él no había sido tan fuerte el desconcierto a comparación con Hermione.

Finalmente al día siguiente al fin del crepúsculo Harry y Hermione se aparecieron en el pueblo bajo la capa invisible, se bebieron la poción multijugos, transformándose en un hombre de edad joven, alto y su esposa tímida que al parecer tenía casi la misma edad del hombre pero era más pequeña que él, respectivamente.

Harry aún no les quitó la capa de invisibilidad querían estar seguros de que no hubiera peligro. Estaban nerviosos, más aun Harry que sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a caminar por el estrechó camino nevado, bajo las primeras estrellas de la noche que emitían un brillo débil, las calles estaban adornadas con motivo navideño, luces y adornos por doquier.

Hermione miro el piso, ¡sus huellas se notaban por la nieve! Claro, como no lo pensó antes.

—¡Harry nuestras huellas!— dijo alarmada

—No te preocupes yo me encargó, no espera, mejor quitémonos la capa, no parecemos nosotros nadie lo notara y es mejor a que aparezcan huellas de pisas cuando no hay nadie ahí.

—Uhmm está bien —dijo no del todo convencida.

Harry les quitó la capa, la dobló y cuidadosa pero rápidamente la metió en el bolso de cuentas de Hermione que traía escondido bajo el saco de botones que traía puesto.

Continuaron caminando, el frio viento azotaba contra ellos, a cada costado había casas y Harry se preguntaba si en alguno de ellos habrían vivido sus padres o estaría viviendo ahora mismo Bathilda.

Harry no reconocía nada de lo que veían sus ojos ahora, pero entonces recordó que era demasiado pequeño cuando vivió aquí como para recordar algo.

Ante ellos apareció una pequeña plaza, había muy poca gente y en medio un monumento en honor y memoria de los caídos. Al fondo había una iglesia también pequeña de la que salía el sonido de un villancico, eso significaba solo una cosa.

—Harry… —susurro Hermione con la voz aguada —es noche buena.

—Sí, creo que si —pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella y le dio un ligero apretón.

—¡Mira! Desde aquí veo el cementerio detrás de la iglesia, tus padres, deben estar ahí ¿verdad?

Harry se estremeció, sintió un nudo en el estomago difícil de explicar. Asintió, le tendió su brazo y ella lo tomó. Hermione sabía lo que sentía, Harry no parecía moverse de su lugar así que le tiro del brazo jalándolo con ella, Harry le agradecía el gesto ya que no creía haber podido seguir solo.

Continuaron tomados de la mano, pero de repente Hermione se paró en seco y señalo al monumento que antes era por los caídos, ahora se había convertido en la estatua de tres personas: el primero un hombre con gafas y pelo harapiento, una mujer con el pelo largo y el rostro dulce y amable, en sus brazos un pequeño bebe.

Harry no podía creer lo que veía, se sentía tan raro.

—Harry eres tu —dijo enternecida

—Vamos no debemos perder tiempo —dijo cuando la estatua se convirtió en el monumento que vieron al inicio.

Se dieron la vuelta rumbo a la iglesia, los villancicos que hacían más fuerte conforme se acercaban, a Harry le dio un vuelco al corazón, esto le recordaba tanto el ambiente de Hogwarts en ese día, lo extrañaba tanto como añoraba estar ahí, volver a esos días, recibir su suéter con una gran "H" en el centro. Extrañaba a Ron a Ginny, a su familia adoptiva, extrañaba todo.

Encontraron una puertecilla de madera ya vieja que daba al cementerio, entraron lo más silenciosamente posible aun tomados de la mano.

Había muchas tumbas por todas partes con diferentes fechas y nombres. Sería difícil encontrar la de los potter, comenzaron a buscar pero la nieve les complicaba poder ver bien lo que estaba tallado en las lapidas. Todo era de color gris y blanco.

Optaron por separarse, para cubrir más terreno, pero no había señales aún tenían buscando como una media hora, ni siquiera habían notado que el efecto de la poción se había acabado. La desesperación se apoderaba de Harry, quizá no estaban ahí pero no era posible, ¿en donde más podrían estar? Estaba pensando en eso, quizá no la encontrarían.

Pero algo paso, Hermione la vio, sus labios formaron una perfecta "O", una placa grabada con la leyenda: Lily y James Potter. Se mostraba ante sus ojos, apenas visible a causa de la nieve.

—¡Harry! —lo llamó con voz fuerte —¡aquí! La eh encontrado.

Harry recorrió corriendo la poca distancia que los separaba. Hermione había quitado con su mano la nieve que cubría la lapida, dejando al descubierto una leyenda bajo las fechas de nacimiento y muerte: el último enemigo a derrotar es la muerte.

Harry leyó lentamente, despacio se acerco más sintiendo que las piernas le fallaban, y con la mano temblorosa acaricio el nombre de sus padres. Sorpresivamente cae como un sacó pesado, sin fuerzas. Una lágrima rebelde que ha conseguido liberarse rueda por su mejilla. No hace ni el intento de quitársela, deja que caiga libremente.

Hermione se mantiene quita en su lugar observándolo sin saber qué hacer, pero al ver en su mejilla una gotita de agua, sin pensarlo dos veces, se inclina a su lado, pone una mano en el hombro de él.

Entonces como un impulso lo abraza fuertemente, tratando de alguna manera protegerlo del dolo que siente. Harry corresponde a su abrazo con la misma intensidad, aferrándose a ella como un niño a su madre atemorizado por la oscuridad, para sorpresa de Hermione, pues anteriormente en alguna ocasión también Harry la había abrazado de alguna manera similar más sin embargo esa es diferente, y agradece enormemente que Harry la deje ser parte de este momento tan especial para él.

Continúan abrazados, Más esto no es suficiente ni para ella, ni para él…sienten que necesidad de una cercanía mayor. Harry se ah contenido todo este tiempo, más sin embargo ahora no puede, no tiene fuerzas para resistirse, se incorpora un poco para mirarla a los ojos, ella tiene en el rostro un semblante de incógnita, de ansiedad y también de miedo, quizá asustada por la idea de lo que pudiera suceder, esto lo detiene y lo hace reflexionar pero en su mirada puede notar un brillo diferente, dulce y amoroso, entonces sus ganas se hacen más fuertes que las dudas, ¡lo necesita en verdad! De ella, lo necesita de ella, aunque nadie lo vea, aunque nadie lo entienda, aunque este oculto está ahí y ni con todas las ganas que tenga de olvidarse de ello y enterrarlo no puede, al menos que sea con un obliviate y lo sabe, está ahí. entonces callando la voz en su mente llena de culpas, de dudas y demás...cede.


	5. Bathilda

Continúan abrazados, Más esto no es suficiente ni para ella, ni para él…sienten la necesidad de una cercanía mayor. Harry se ah contenido todo este tiempo, más sin embargo ahora no puede, no tiene fuerzas para resistirse, se incorpora un poco para mirarla a los ojos, ella tiene en el rostro un semblante de incógnita, de ansiedad y también de miedo, quizá asustada por la idea de lo que pudiera suceder, esto lo detiene y lo hace reflexionar pero en su mirada puede notar un brillo diferente, dulce y amoroso, entonces sus ganas se hacen más fuertes que las dudas, ¡lo necesita en verdad! De ella, lo necesita de ella, aunque nadie lo vea, aunque nadie lo entienda, aunque este oculto está ahí y ni con todas las ganas que tenga de olvidarse de ello y enterrarlo no puede, al menos que sea con un obliviate y lo sabe, está ahí. Entonces callando la voz en su mente llena de culpas, de dudas y demás...cede.

Sus rostros como extraños imanes, se atraen hacía si, sus labios; sus labios entre abiertos se ansían, ¿esto es correcto? ¿Esto debe pasar? Las respuestas ahora no son concretas, ¿es el momento de pensar en ello? ¿Qué más da? A veces uno debe hacer lo que siente, ¿no es así? Silencio; Las voces de la razón y la cordura guardan silencio, quizá resignadas dada la insistencia de la otra voz, la voz que no piensa, la voz que solo siente, y lo inevitable al fin esta por suceder, a solo un par de centímetros más y… ¡Pero esperen! ¡El encanto se ha perdido! Una sombra, sumida en la oscuridad nocturna del cementerio, cruza repentinamente entre los arbustos detrás de Harry.

— ¡Harry! Creó que vi a alguien por allá -, Susurra Hermione débilmente pero él la escucha perfectamente por la cercanía que aun conservan, desconcertando a Harry. — Y la poción, el efecto ha acabado-. Observó asustada.

—Ya esta Hermione, vámonos de aquí-. Dijo acelerado, ya no quería seguir en ese lugar por más tiempo, algo lo hacía sentirse incomodo.

¿Qué había sucedido? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué había estado a punto de suceder?

Ambos se levantaron, desasiendo el abrazo.

Hermione lo tomó del brazo, y se pegó a él, caminaron rumbo a la salida para así ponerse de nuevo la capa de invisibilidad; en eso estaban cuando Hermione se detuvo abruptamente, deteniendo así también a Harry.

— ¿Harry oíste eso? en verdad creo que hay alguien ahí.

—no debe ser nada, no te alteres, mejor sigamos caminando, estamos cerca ya.

La tomó de la mano y tiró de ella para que lo siguiera, Hermione aun dudosa se dejó guiar por él, no sin antes, dar un último vistazo rápido a los alrededores.

De vez en cuando mientras caminaban ambos miraban hacia atrás sobre su hombro. Harry quería aparentar despreocupación para confortar a Hermione, pero en realidad estaba alerta de cualquier ruido o movimiento a su alrededor.

Seguían tomados de la mano, y cada vez juntaban más su cuerpo al del otro, ambos no se sentían seguros y querían salir de ahí por varios motivos, y no solo por los aparentados fantasmas de los arbustos.

Por fin llegaron a la verja, sintiéndose ahora más aliviados. Se cubrieron con la capa de invisibilidad. Estaban de nuevo sus rostros muy cerca, el cabello de Hermione casi podía rozar la mejilla de Harry. Al parecer ninguno de los dos aparentemente recordaba la _situación _del cementerio o al menos no querían pensar que algo estuvo por pasar realmente ahí.

— Ven vamos por acá.

Hermione tiró de Harry hacía el lado contrario de donde estaban. Caminaron cautelosamente, pero no era tan necesario ya, las calles se estaban quedando solas.

Harry mira a todas direcciones, y Hermione también, como buscando algo, objetivos distintos.

Harry de detuvo de repente, con mirada ausente, desconcertando a Hermione y entonces sin previo aviso la tomo de la mano y caminando lo más rápido que le permitían sus pies, casi corriendo se apresuró al final de la fila de casas, arrastrando la consigo.

Al detenerse Harry contempló lo que parecía una vieja casa descuidada y hasta destruida. Inclusive se despojo de la capa de invisibilidad para poder apreciarla mejor. Hermione no entendía.

— ¿Harry que haces?

—Hermione, ¿es que no la ves?

Hermione le dio otro vistazo la casa aun sin comprender, pero entonces al mirar la expresión de Harry se dio cuenta de todo.

—Oh Harry, no puede ser, esta es…

—Si lo sé-. Dijo con voz opaca.

—El hechizo fidelius, debió terminar cuando…bueno, cuando ellos murieron.

Harry no dijo nada, siguió contemplando la casa donde él había vivido con sus padres, la casa donde Voldemort había terminado con sus vidas. Esa noche, era una de las más importantes para él, se enfrentaba al pasado, por fin veía lo único que quedaba de lo que eran ellos, de lo que hubieran sido sus padres, y…sus pensamientos pararon cuando siente un apretón en su mano derecha. Hermione, le agradaba que ella estuviera ahí en esos momentos tan significativos para él, aun cuando estos tuvieran cierto deje de íntimos.

Tomó la capa, pero antes de cubrirlos, Hermione se paró frente a Harry.

—Feliz navidad Harry-. Le dice mientras le sonríe y después lo abraza.

—Feliz navidad-, le responde, correspondiendo al abrazo—Gracias, Hermione-. Concluyo.

—Bueno, basta de esto, debemos buscar la casa de Bathilda-. Dice Hermione al romper el abrazó.

—Eso puede esperar un poco más, solo déjame un minuto más-. Dijo con voz sumisa.

—de acuerdo pero cubrámonos con la capa ya.

Y así lo hicieron. A Harry le hubiera gustado entrar pero sabía que no era lo indicado, así que por lo menos quería tocarla, sacó una mano por debajo de la capa y tocó la vieja y oxidada verja.

En eso algo se levantó como catapulta, era un letrero donde narraba lo sucedió y explicaba que los muggles no podían ver la casa. Varias personas habían dejado grabado algún mensaje, la mayoría eran para Harry, eso le alegró.

Una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.

—Me anima mucho que sonrías Harry, si por mi fuera, te haría sonreír todo el tiempo-. Confesó algo apenada.

—pues eso es algo que tú me provocas hacer mucho, por eso yo…

Pero no terminó, cayó abruptamente cuando vio una silueta a unos metros senda abajo que se dirigía torpemente hacía donde estaban ellos. Era una figura encorvada y un pie le cojeaba, se movía de forma extraña y su corpulencia era la de una persona muy mayor.

Se detuvo a escasos metros de ellos, pudieron ver que era una mujer muy mayor, pero lo que sorprendió fue que ella se encontraba mirando la casa, cosa que era imposible al menos que fuera una bruja, pero aunque lo fuera era muy raro su comportamiento.

Harry y Hermione se extrañaron. Había algo en esa mujer que no era normal. Entonces la mujer miró al lugar donde ellos estaban, pero que debía estar vació ante sus ojos.

Harry sentía que los podía ver, que sabía que estaban ahí. No se movían estaban en total silencio e inclusive hasta contenían la respiración.

Después de unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, la mujer estiró su mano y hizo un ademán para que la siguieran, estaban estupefactos, ¡no era posible!

Hermione se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y con justa razón, se estrujó del brazo de Harry más cerca uno del otro no podían estar.

La mujer volvió a mover la mano, y les dio la espalda comenzando a caminar, parecía querer que la siguieran, entonces Harry dio un paso cuidadoso al frente y cuando se disponía a dar el siguiente, Hermione tiró de él y lo miró con la pregunta visible en sus ojos.

Hermione, la voz de la razón, obviamente no le parecía seguro ir detrás de esa mujer, pero Harry guiándose siempre por su instinto, le parecía que debían seguirla.

Había cosas en esa mujer que eran intrigantes, Harry tenía en su cabeza miles de preguntas que no podía contestarse sin que surgieran otras, tampoco quería poenr a Hermione en un peligro innecesario, uno más de a los que ya estaban expuesto, ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Será que Dumbledore tenía algo que ver con todo esto? Dumbledore…Entonces ¡una idea le llegó! Y el-niño-que-vivió por fin hablo.

— ¿Bathilda?

Hermione volteó a verlo de manera brusca -casi dañándose el cuello- abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. "¿por Merlín que haces Harry?" pensó.

La figura femenina asintió ante la pregunta del muchacho de ojos esmeralda, e hizo otro ademán para que la siguieran dándoles de nuevo la espalda y comenzando a caminar lentamente.

Harry y Hermione se miraron, manteniendo una conversación silenciosa, ella dubitativamente asintió en silencio y comenzaron a caminar juntos aun sin quitarse la capa de invisibilidad.

Caminaron por unos minutos, pasando varias casas, deteniéndose finalmente frente a una verja, al cruzarla caminaron por la entrada principal, el jardín era más grande, la hierba era espesa y tenía aspecto de estar descuidado.

Harry apretó la mano de la castaña para infundirle confianza, a pesar de que era Bathilda, la mujer que habían estado buscando, algo no los dejaba tranquilos y tenían que andarse con cuidado, y cualquier cosa que parece el la iba a cuidar, no podía dejar que nada le pasara.

La mujer abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que pudieran pasar; al hacerlo se percataron de que la mujer olía muy mal. Por fin se quitaron la capa mostrándose ante ella, la mujer cerró la puerta tras de sí y se quito un chal negro que cubría parte de la cabeza -el olor maloliente aumento-, mostrando una cabellera escasa y revuelta, era muy pequeña a comparación de Harry e incluso de Hermione.

— ¿Bathilda?—Pregunto de nuevo Harry.

La mujer asintió y después atravesó la estancia pasando de Hermione como si no la viera, al llegar al final de lo que parecía ser la sala desapareció subiendo unas escaleras de madera que no habían notado hasta ese momento.

EL guardapelo que llevaba colgando de una cadena de oro, se movió, lo que estaba dentro del vibró, como a veces lo hacía ¿es acaso que sabía que su fin estaba cerca?

—Harry, no creo que esto sea muy seguro—. Dijo angustiada.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien, además mírala Hermione, es solo una anciana, y bueno…no quería angustiarte pero Matilda me dijo que ella estaba demente, podremos controlarla de ser necesario—. Aseguro.

—Ven, solo tú—. Hablo por primera vez la anciana mujer

Harry hizo ademán de ir con la mujer pero Hermione salto aferrándose a su brazo.

—Estaré bien, tranquila. Tú espérame aquí, quizá recibió instrucciones de solo darme la espada a mí.

Le dijo esto mirándola a los ojos para fundirle seguridad, después le acaricio ligeramente la mejilla, cosa que no era propia de Harry pero que por un impulso se atrevió a hacerlo. Esto tampoco fue normal para Hermione si no que también la desconcertó y solo atino a asentir tenuemente.

— ¡No tardes!

Pero Harry no le respondió, camino por el oscuro pasillo dejando atrás a Hermione, el lugar olía igual o incluso peor que la mujer, todo el lugar estaba lleno de polvo, cosas tiradas, ropa sucia y demás.

Cuando Harry entró en la primera habitación del segundo piso, se encontró con Bathilda tambaleándose por ahí tratando de prender algunas velas, pero estas no ayudaban mucho, pues aun estaba muy oscuro el lugar, y lo que lo hacía peor era que el olor se había intensificado, y lo identificó como olor a carne podrida.

Al mirar a la última vela que Bathilda encendió, diviso una vieja cómoda en la que había muchas fotos arrumbadas y cubiertas de polvo, Harry se acerco y susurró un hechizo para poder ver las fotos.

—_Tergeo._

La mayoría de los marcos no tenían fotos, alguien las había quitado de ahí, quizá Bathilda o alguien más. Una foto enmarcada al final de la cómoda llamo la atención de Harry, era un joven de cabello rubio, él ya lo había visto, ¡Sí! era el ladrón de Gregorovitch. Entonces recordó instantáneamente que a ese joven lo había visto en el libro: vida y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore. Claro ahí era donde debían estar las demás fotos faltantes.

— ¿Quién es él?—preguntó pero no obtuvo respuesta y después de volver a formularla un par de veces más la pregunta decidió ya no insistir.

Y sin que Bathilda lo viera se metió la fotografía dentro de la chaqueta.

Entonces, Bathilda cerró la puerta y la habitación quedó mucho más oscura, apenas se podía ver tan solo las esquinas en donde se encontraban las pocas velas, Harry sacó su varita y con un _lumus _obtuvo mejor luz, en ese momento sobresaltado vio a Bathilda muy cerca de él, se debió mover en los segundos de oscuridad y ni siquiera la había oído acercarse. Era lenta, apenas y se movía y además cojeaba, ¿Qué pasa?

Abajo en la estancia, Hermione se estrujaba así misma auto abrazándose, los nervios la consumían y no dejaba de oprimir su labio inferior con sus dientes, esta no era una buena, no lo era, si Harry tardaba iría por él.

Harry sentía el horrocrux muy caliente, y parecía este haber enloquecido, esta situación era perturbadora, súbitamente cuando la mujer cerró los ojos, Harry sintió arder su cicatriz y el horrocrux palpito aun más rápido y fuerte, tanto que movía literalmente la parte delantera de su jersey.

— ¿Qué tiene para mí? Dígame donde está ya—ordenó.

La mujer le respondió —allí esta—. Y entonces señaló un viejo tocador con la pintura marrón desgastada.

Harry sin quitarle la vista de encima y con la varita en alto camino hasta llegar al tocador que la vieja le había señalado, no le quería quitar la vista de encima pero no tuvo opción, cuando tuvo que buscar la empuñadura de la espada o algún indicio de ella.

Mientras estaba en eso, al mirar por el rabillo del ojo vio que la anciana se movía de manera extraña dejó su búsqueda para mirarla y lo que sucedió casi hace que sus ojos se salgan de su órbita.

El cuerpo de la que era Bathilda cayó al piso y de donde era su cuello salió enorme serpiente.

Entonces Harry entendió porque la mujer no había dicho palabra alguna delante de Hermione, Harry la entendía porque hablaba pársel, pero Hermione se daría cuenta al primer instante.

Harry trató de atacarla con su varita pero la serpiente lo golpeó fuertemente en el pecho sacando todo aire de sus pulmones, cuando cayó su varita salió volando por la habitación extinguiendo la luz que le propiciaba.

Hermione desde abajo lo llamó, preocupada al escuchar el golpe, Harry intentó responder pero no pudo encontrar aire para hacerlo, quería decirle que huyera de ahí pero Nagini lo estaba estrujando enrollándose en él y aunque el usaba sus manos para quitarse a la serpiente de su pecho, no tenia éxito, y así, sin oxigeno y con sus pulmones siendo aplastados, fue perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco mirando todo aun más negro de lo que ya estaba.

De repente el aire volvió a sus pulmones y poco a poco fue recobrando la lucidez, Nagini no estaba comprimiéndolo más. Entonces buscó con la mirada y se encontró a Hermione lanzándole hechizos y maldiciones, pero la serpiente los esquivaba la mayoría, entonces la serpiente golpeó con su cola pero Hermione con destreza logro brincar quitándose del camino del reptil.

Harry se apresuró a buscar su varita para poder ayudarla, una lluvia de cristales hechos pedazos calló y Harry rodo para esquivarla pero al hacerlo su pie algo tocó, ¡era su varita! La tomó y se reincorporo. Se encontró con la imagen de una Hermione en el suelo siendo atacada por la cola de Nagini, Harry ante la desesperación lanzo el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente, un rayo de luz azul salió disparada de ella aterrizando en el reptil que retrocedió por el impacto chocando con una estantería haciendo caer todas las cosas que tenía encima, algunas de ellas se hicieron pedazos al tocar el piso.

Harry corrió con Hermione para auxiliarla.

— ¡Hermione! ¿Estas bien?—le pregunto preocupado, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Sí, no te preocupes.

La serpiente atacó de nuevo, pero Harry fue más ágil y arrastrando con él a Hermione esquivó el ataque.

Enseguida y sin dejarla reaccionar le lanzó otro hechizo pero esta vez era de luz roja, Nagini no lo pudo esquivar y la arrojó por los aires, cruzando la habitación.

— ¿estás bien?

—sí y ¿tu?

El no le pudo contestar, Harry se inclino hacia delante, profirió un grito de dolor y se llevó una mano a su frente donde estaba su cicatriz en forma de rayo, temblando sin control.

— ¿Harry, que tienes? ¡Harry!

Lo tomó por los hombros tratando de controlar su temblor inútilmente.

—El viene Hermione, ¡ya viene! —dijo con la voz estremecida.

Hermione que estaba espaldas a la habitación no pudo ver que la serpiente se había levantado… No hasta que la atacó por la espalda mordiéndole justo en el costado.

Hermione cayó al piso, quejándose de dolor, y se cubría una herida que visiblemente sangraba manchando su ropa.

Harry con el pavor visible en sus ojos, la miró, el dolor de su cicatriz aun no secaba, si no que se incrementaba, le quemaba brutalmente pero eso paso a segundo plano, al verla.

Harry tomó su varita y enderezándose lo más que podía lanzó un ataque hacía el reptil, este tembló adolorido, pero no fue suficiente entonces le lanzó otro que lo hizo volar hasta estrecharse en el tocador destrozándolo.

Harry quería torturar a ese animal, aniquilarlo tal vez…pero no había tiempo, debían salir de ahí o entonces sería demasiado tarde y quizá no saldrían con vida de ahí.

Hermione no solo estaba herida del costado, al caer, lo hizo sobre cientos de vidrios astillados que se le incrustaron en el brazo, mano y cara, algunos provocando pequeños rasguños y otros heridas más graves que eso.

Harry la tomó entre sus brazos y lo único que se le ocurrió, aunque era peligroso, fue aparecerse.

—todo estará bien Hermione, te sacaré aquí, estarás bien, lo prometo.

La abrazó no lo suficiente fuerte para lastimarla, y con una mano presiono la herida de su costado, con la otra tomó su varita y pensando en el último lugar donde habían mantenido su estancia, los desapareció de esa oscura habitación.


	6. No supe cuidarte

Harry una vez que los apareció en_ el bosque de Dean_, la coloco suavemente sobre unas cobijas improvisando una cama.

Le subió el suéter y la blusa apresuradamente pero con cuidando hasta las costillas, poniendo suma atención, de no subirlos más de lo necesario. Hermione se estremeció cuando su piel quedó descubierta al frío invernal de esa noche.

Harry miró la herida, era más grande de lo que se había imaginado y aun sangraba mucho; su cerebro buscaba reaccionar en una solución pero estaba muy preocupado y sabía que entre más sangre perdiera, más mal se pondría.

—Harry, en mi bolso…busca en mi bolso —.Dijo Hermione con dificultad.

Harry entendió y se apresuró a tomar el bolso sin fondo de la castaña y buscó en el algo que le pudiera servir, pero contenía tantas cosas que la tarea era complicada de realizar; pero entonces su mente se ilumino con el recuerdo del medicamento que anteriormente Hermione utilizó para curar a Ron, aquella vez que se le desprendió el brazo en una aparición complicada.

— ¡Acció medicamento!

Un frasquito café semitransparente saltó del fondo del bolso hasta su mano. Harry con un gotero que llevaba el frasquito le puso en la herida un par de gotas, inmediatamente esta hizo efecto: De la herida surgía vapor con cada gota, como si ésta estuviera muy caliente. Después de unos segundos de la herida ceso la sangre y su aspecto mejoro consideradamente, pero eso no significaba que ya se encontrará bien del todo.

El abdomen de Hermione subía y bajaba menos acelerado conforme el medicamento mágico hacia efecto.

Harry miraba como iba cambiando el tono rojizo de la piel, entonces por impulso acercó su mano derecha y con su dedo índice se atrevió a tocarla. Hermione al sentir la gélida piel de Harry respingo y éste se alejó inmediatamente.

—Disculpa.

Hermione asintió e hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia.

Harry le dio la espalda y se dio prisa en tomar una venda también del bolso de la castaña, estaba muy frío y suficiente tenía ella como para también adquirir un resfriado.

La castaña al verlo desdoblar la venda, se irguió hasta quedar sentada con las piernas a un costado. Harry se situó en cuclillas frente a ella.

Le pasó la venda por el frente, pero para alcanzar la parte trasera tuvo que extender los brazos en una especie de abrazo. El aliento de Hermione le rozaba la mejilla, y entonces, este hecho le trajo una evocación al momento en el cementerio. ¿Qué había sucedido allí? Él lo había olvidado, o más bien le había restado importancia convenciéndose de que no había sido más que el impulso de necesitar re confortación en un momento delicado como lo había sido ese. Pero Harry debía admitir que el hecho de tener a Hermione así y su cálido aliento rozándolo, lo estremecía, entonces se apresuró a terminar con su tarea de curación.

Hermione en cambio, se sentía en verdad incomoda, y no sabía qué era la razón mayor por la que lo estaba, Si era por la posición en la que se encontraba con Harry tan cerca, o si era por el hecho de que Harry la estaba atendiendo a ella de esa forma, no lo sabía, pero algo era un hecho: estos hechos le causaban inconscientemente morderse el labio inferior.

Harry al fin término para el alivio de ambos, Harry intentó bajarle las prendas, pero su amiga lo detuvo haciéndolo ella misma, después la ayudo gentilmente a incorporarse hasta quedar de pie.

El viento soplaba con intensidad, el cielo estaba gris por las nubes y ni la luna, ni las estrellas se veían en todo el manto estelar.

Él levantó la tienda, Hermione le quiso ayudar, pero Harry no se lo permitió, ella no pudo contradecirlo mucho por no decir nada, se sentía muy agotada y con justificada razón.

Harry no se tardó y después de instalados, la sentó en una silla. Le revisó la mano, tenía una cortada probablemente a causa de un vidrió roto. Se hincó frente a ella y emplazó más del medicamento mágico, después sacó una venda para cubrirla pero Hermione renegó argumentando que ella podía hacer eso sola, Harry la ignoro olímpicamente y le coloco la venda con suavidad.

—Hermione, déjame verte.

La tomó del mentón y la giró ligeramente para poder apreciar mejor su rostro, tenía pequeños rasguños por toda la mejilla izquierda y parte de la sien y frente. Harry recorrió con la yema de sus dedos delicadamente -atento a no lastimarla-las cortadas provocadas por los cristales rotos -al parecer no tenía ninguno incrustado- y esta vez Hermione no se movió, lo miró a los ojos atenta a sus movimientos; no tenía idea del porque, pero con cada milímetro que sus dedos se movían por su piel le causaba una especie de electricidad que le recorría por toda esa zona.

Harry retiró su mano y se reincorporo.

—Al parecer no habrá problema con esas —. Le aseguró con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Harry.

—Me agradecerás una vez que te acuestes a descansar, lo necesitas—. Y concluyó—vamos, yo te ayudo…ten cuidado.

La llevo a la cama y el la acobijo, a Hermione esto le pareció gracioso, pues Harry la trataba como si fuera una niña pequeña y jamás lo había hecho, ni se lo hubiera imaginado; intentó reír pero eso le causo dolor y mejor se contuvo, pero esto se reflejo con una mueca en su rostro que Harry notó.

— ¿qué paso? ¿Te lastime?—pregunto preocupado.

Hermione negó, pero se sentía tan agotada que emitió darle aclaraciones.

Harry la dejó a solas, y no pasó mucho tiempo para que Hermione cayera en un profundo sueño, quedando la tiendo en un absoluto silencio.

Harry en cambió no tenía ni una pisca de sueño, salió a vigilar afuera, y miró el cielo. Sus preocupaciones aumentaban. Estaban varados, no podían hacer mucho desde la tienda, por lo menos un par de días quería que Hermione se mantuviera en reposo, pero era peligroso dejarla ahí sola, así que él tampoco podría salir a tratar de buscar los horrocrux o la espada de Gryffindor, y eso no era todo, ahora Voldemort quizá sabía de sus planes o por lo menos lo intuía.

El tiempo no estaba a su favor, y al parecer tampoco las situaciones, esto lo frustraba y lo llenaba de impotencia ¿en verdad había posibilidad de lograrlo?

El bosque estaba en silencio total, al igual que en la tienda, ni los pájaros se escuchaban y era un silencio que a Harry le calaba.

A su mente llego el recuerdo de Ginny Weasley, la última vez que la vio…su primer beso. Sin saber porque su mente se embargo de esos recuerdos y la extraño.

Ginny weasley también lo extrañaba y bastante, cada noche antes de dormir pensaba en él y en donde estaría pasando la noche, le hubiera gustado ir con él a donde quiera que haya ido, pero él no se lo permitiría y ella sabía por qué, sabía que temía que algo le pasara, pero ella como toda una Gryffindor era valiente, y ella sabría defenderse, pero él no lo creía tal vez así, y ella quería demostrarle que lo era, que era ahora una mujer decidida y no más aquella niña soñadora que salvo en segundo año, la hermana de su mejor amigo.

Ella que estaba acostada en su cama, se enderezó y descalza camino hasta la ventana, el cielo estaba hermosamente estrellado, en silencio lo contempló y se imaginó el futuro que estaba segura le esperaba al lado de Harry.

Harry también miró el cielo, y supo que aunque extrañaba a Ginny no deseaba tenerla con él, ella no se merecía estar en el peligro mayor en el que se encontraban y el no aceptaría por ningún motivo ponerla en una situación de riesgo… ¿pero a Hermione si? una voz dentro de su mente le salto con esa pregunta que lo dejo seco.

Entró a la tienda y la contemplo dormir, Sabía que Hermione era fuerte, valiente y por demás inteligente, pero en ese momento se veía tan vulnerable, frágil y hasta un poco pequeña, a su mente le embargó la imagen de una niña con cabello alborotando dándole palabras de aliento antes de enfrentarse a la última prueba para llegar a la piedra filosofal.

"No, por supuesto que no" le respondió a la voz en su cabeza la pregunta anterior.

Tomó su mano, y más imágenes le llegaron a la cabeza, la vio entrar corriendo al gran comedor con una gran sonrisa a abrazarlo, cuando la petrificaron, cuando salvaron juntos a Sirius, cuando fue la única que aun le hablaba y creía en él…y se dio cuenta que nada de eso lo hubiera podido hacer sin ella.

Tampoco haría algo para ponerla en riesgo, pero Hermione era obstinada y sabía que con ella no podía luchar, y en realidad, egoístamente la quería con él. No hubiera podido soportar todo este tiempo si no la tuviera a ella, pensando frío y con los pies bien firmes en la situación, así era ella, era mandona, era una sabelotodo insufrible que a veces lo agobiaba mucho, pero si ella no fuera todo eso, él no hubiera podido seguir, no sin ella, la necesitaba y ella también a él para como siempre la mayor parte de tiempo solo tratar de seguir adelante.

Era lo que necesitaba: Una compañera de aventuras, una maestra, una madre que lo regañara y lo reprendiera a veces, una amiga…sobretodo, una amiga.

—Perdóname por no haberte sabido cuidar como te mereces—le pidió abatido —A veces olvido lo valiosa e importante que eres para mí, lo valiosa que eres siempre.

—Ron…—susurro apenas audible.

Soltó su mano, y se alejó sin notar que Hermione derramaba una solitaria lágrima.

Hermione esa noche tuvo sueños muy raros, comenzando con un sueño donde estaba Ron, era el día en que se fue…revivió de nuevo el momento en que dijo Adiós y de nuevo sintió el dolor tan real como lo había sentido ese día, ¡como quisiera que estuviera con ellos! Su vacío aun calaba, la escena era la misma pero de repente se encontraba en completa oscuridad y llamaba a Ron, una y otra vez, pero este ya se había ido, entonces empezó a llorar hincada en el suelo.

"Ron, te necesito, no me dejes, no a mi…"

Una mano le sujetó la suya, y ésta se sorprendió e intentó ver quién era, pero no lograba ver más allá de su nariz.

De repente la oscuridad se fue disipando y poco a poco fue recobrando la visualidad, entonces con los ojos trazó un recorrido desde la mano que la sujetaba hasta el rostro de su acompañante. No, no se encontró con los ojos azules que esperaba ver, si no con un par de ojos esmeralda que la miraban sin ninguna expresión, pero sorprendentemente, esto no la desilusionó.

¿Cómo lograba estar con ella hasta en los sueños, cuando más lo necesitaba?

Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos castaños y su acompañante delicadamente la retiró. Entonces ella se sintió segura, pues ese héroe imperfecto estaba con ella.

Hermione al fin despertó y Harry al percatarse de ello, se levantó de su asiento para llevarle el té que ya tenía hecho.

—Toma esto, te caerá bien —dijo Harry serió y prosiguió — ¿dormiste bien?

—Sí, tuve un par de sueños algo raros, pero sí, me siento mejor—menciono al recordar al mirar sus ojos lo que había sucedido en sus sueños.

—Me alegra.

— ¿y tú, dormiste bien?

Harry asintió, pero la verdad es que él no había podido dormir tan bien como él hubiera querido.

— ¿sucede algo, Harry?

—no, nada nuevo, no te preocupes.

Harry quería preguntarle, comentarle que la había escuchado murmurar el nombre de Ron la noche anterior, pero no sabía con qué objeto hacerlo, o si le molestaría tocar el tema.

—Hermione…quisiera mencionarte algo que paso anoche, pero, yo…no se….

—Por supuesto Harry, dime —. Le aseguró después de pasar un trago de su té.

—Anoche entre sueños mencionaste el nombre…de…bueno, de Ron.

— ¡ay Dios! Hablé dormida, ¿Qué más dije?—todo eso lo dijo muy rápido

A Harry le extraño que esa fuera su respuesta.

—Nada más, solo dijiste su nombre.

—Oh—…dijo aliviada y continuó —Solo, estuvo en uno de mis sueños.

—Se que lo extrañas Hermione, te entiendo perfecto, yo también extraño mucho a Ginny, anoche pensé mucho en ella.

Hermione al oírlo dejo caer su mirada a la cobija que aun la cubría, se intento enderezar pero le causo dolor y su rostro se contrajo. Harry se apresuró a ayudarla y le coloco una almohada en el respaldo para que estuviera más cómoda

—Hermione…yo quiero decirte que, en verdad lo siento, y quiero prometerte, que pronto estarás con Ron y serás muy feliz con él, yo me encargaré de eso, ya lo verás.

Harry se levanto sin esperar una respuesta de ella, en camino a salir Hermione lo detuvo con su voz.

—Y tú con Ginny, tú estarás con Ginny.

Harry la miró de reojo y solo asintió.

Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de eso, la afirmación del otro les causaba un sentimiento extraño.

¿Será que creían que no iban a lograr salir de esto y ser felices? ¿Dudaban del futuro? ¿O acaso, no estaban convencidos de que ese era su destino?

Lo que fuera, quizá ni ellos lo sabían a ciencia cierta…o si lo sabían lo callaron en el fondo de su ser.

Pasaron un par de días ya después de su conversación Harry estuvo al pendiente de Hermione todo el tiempo, y no la dejaba hacer casi nada por sí sola, esto le molestaba a Hermione, ella ya estaba cada vez mejor, pero por más que lo debatía…bueno, Harry era más testarudo que ella a veces.

— ¡Harry! No necesitas cuidarme todo el tiempo, puedo hacerlo sola—Refunfuño.

—Tú siempre me cuidas y no ando reprochándotelo ni enojándome contigo por eso.

—No estoy enojada contigo, solo digo que no es necesario.

—Basta ya Hermione, no reñiré más contigo por esto.

— ¡pero sabrá horrible!

Esto hirió a Harry y Hermione lo noto

—No, Harry, yo no quise…

—demasiado tarde, ya lo dijiste, ¿Quién crees que hacía cocinar en la casa de los Dursley? Pues yo, te retractaras cuando lo pruebes, además tu tampoco podías hacer gran cosa, tenemos pocos recursos—. Dijo en tono de fingido enfado.

Harry terminó de hacer la comida y el resultado no estaba tan mal como Hermione esperaba, de hecho sabía bien, de hecho las comidas anteriores que había hecho Harry tampoco estaban malas, debía admitir que su amigo tenía un don con eso, pues hizo que un caldo de pescado sin verduras ni nada más, supiera algo decente.

— ¿Qué haremos Harry?

—por el momento no podemos hacer mucho, yo digo que hoy te tomes un merecido descanso, no te preocupes de nada—decretó cuando Hermione iba sentarse a la cama a regañadientes.

—Entonces tu también tomate un descanso de esto, también te lo mereces, no es justo que solo tu hagas el trabajo, y solo así aceptaré—. Dijo decidida.

Harry debía admitir que la idea no estaba nada mal, así que acepto.

Hermione lo invitó a salir a fuera con ella, se sentaron en un troncó caído y miraron el cielo.

Las copas de los árboles tenía nieve, así como todo alrededor, excepto donde estaba la tienda, gracias a un hechizó que conjuró Harry.

—Se ve hermoso ¿no?

—sí, muy bonito. Se siente muy pacifico, hace tiempo que no se sentía el ambiente así.

—Siempre se sentía así en el pasado, cuando venía con mis padres—Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—me imagino que si, este es un lindo lugar al cual poder venir y olvidarse del resto del mundo.

—Si…deberíamos hacerlo—Dijo por lo bajo.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—estar aquí y olvidarnos del resto del mundo, de la carga que llevamos sobre los hombros, la carga que llevas tu, todo esto de el mundo mágico, de nuestras vidas en peligro, sería hermoso quedarnos aquí hasta envejecer y que lo demás solo desaparezca.

—créeme que yo sería el primero en desearlo, pero esta…

—ya sé, Harry solo era una idea fantasiosa y obvio absurda—. Lo interrumpió

Hermione se levantó y camino unos metros lejos de él, Harry la miró sin comprender del todo, pero lo adjudico a que era porque claro no dejaría a Ron, y eso le hirió, no porque quisiera que se olvidara de Ron, no el también era su amigo, pero le dolía que ni siquiera lo dejara de lado en una idea utópica.

Y Hermione creyó lo mismo de Harry, pero no era Ron si no Ginny.

La mañana ya no estaba tan fría, de hecho era la mejor mañana que habían tenido hace días.

Y el día no fue menos bueno, de hecho olvidaron cada uno el asunto de la mañana, y la pasaron dentro de lo que cabe muy bien. Hacía tanto tiempo que no disfrutaban de un momento así juntos; Hablaron, se contaron anécdotas, Hermione le contó sus primeras apariciones de magia, etc.…pero ninguno de los dos tocó mucho el tema de su niñez, para ninguno de los dos fue su mejor época, mucho menos para Harry, pero de ahí en más todo fue muy ameno.

La tarde podría decirse que fue excepcional, hasta que…

A Hermione le entró el gusanito de la tentación, gracias a los sueños que había tenido, y no iba a quedarse con la duda, no era su naturaleza.

Harry había ido a buscar un conejo que cazar para la cena, pero sabía que no le importaría que ella utilizara el mapa merodeador, se tenían la suficiente confianza, así que así lo hizo, lo busco y dijo las palabras ya conocidas.

Entonces el mapa se abrió, mostrando a Hogwarts y sus terrenos, miles de pies con letreritos andaban por ahí y por allá.

Entonces busco y buscó ese nombre que quería ver…pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte, ¡Qué extraño! ¿Por qué no estaba?

Harry por fin había conseguido un conejo para cocinar en la cena, entró a la tienda y se encontró con Hermione mirando con el ceño fruncido algo, al acercarse notó que era el mapa merodeador.

— ¿Hermione qué haces?

—Harry —, dijo levantándose sin dejar de mirar el mapa—Ron no aparece en el mapa merodeador.

Harry agacho la mirada, hace tiempo que sabía que Ron no estaba allí, pero no quería preocuparla más y por eso no le había dicho nada.

—no, el no está ahí.

— ¿Qué? Pero si no está en Hogwarts, ¿Dónde estará?

—quizá en la madriguera.

El cerebro de Hermione empezó a trabajar a mil por hora, ¿y si algo malo le había sucedido?

— ¡pero Harry! ¿Y si algo malo le paso? No, no, ay que pensar positivo, quizá si esta ahí pero no busqué bien.

—No, Hermione, Ron no está ahí, nunca lo eh visto ahí.

— ¿qué? ¿Tú ya lo sabías? ¡Por qué no me habías dicho nada! Yo creyendo que Ron está bien, convenciéndome de eso y todo este tiempo sabías que jamás ha estado, quizá no esté en la madriguera, ¡quizá jamás llego!

—Hermione cálmate yo no quería…

— ¡Tú solo querías engañarme y que me olvidara de él!

Se dio medio vuela alejándose de él, y caminado a paso decidido salió fuera de la tienda.


	7. Si no estuvieras aquí

**Todos sabemos que canción va en cierta parte de este capítulo, sería muy bueno, si gustan, que la oyeran mientras leen, aparte de esa tengo otra opción porque fue la que escuche mientras la escribía: si tú me miras de Alejandor zans. Ustedes eligen. Sin más que decir, aquí está el nuevo capítulo. **

Hermione salió de la tienda con paso decidido, se sentía molesta y preocupada, sobre todo preocupada.

Una culpa la embargaba, y es que sucedió que desde hace días, algo o alguien se había instalado la mayor parte del tiempo en sus pensamientos, despertando un sentimiento irracional en ella. Este hecho había conseguido que olvidara –no totalmente pero si en gran parte- la tristeza que la partida de Ron había provocado.

Pensaba en que lo había olvidado y ahora ¡el podría estar en peligro! Y ella no había hecho absolutamente nada, y ahora con este sentimiento nuevo en ella…Agh. Mientras Ron podría estar en peligro ella pensaba en un absurdo. Se sentía mala persona, se sentía egoísta.

Además le había gritado a Harry, descargando en él su culpa y reflejado la molestia que poseía hacia sí misma.

Quiso girar sobre sus talones e ir a rectificar su error, él solo quería protegerla de una nueva preocupación, pero es que si se lo hubiera dicho Harry, no habría dejado de preocuparse por él –cosa que en realidad no había dejado de hacer para ser sinceros- y lo seguiría pensando todo el tiempo y a consecuencia no tanto en…quizá no habría despertado de esa manera esa nueva emoción en sí.

Se giro hacía la tienda y al hacerlo se encontró con Harry mirándola con culpa y lo que parecía ser tristeza.

—Lo siento.

No dijo más, le dio una última mirada fugaz a Harry y se alejó tanto como pudo sin ponerse en riesgo.

Harry entendió su mirada, quería estar sola.

Se sentó afuera de la tienda en el mismo troncó donde horas antes él y su amiga habían pasado momentos tan amenos.

Suspiro cansinamente.

Hermione estaba enojada con él ahora ¡Grandioso! ¿Qué más podía faltar?

"como metes la pata Potter" pensó agobiado.

"no sabes cuidarla…no sabes que es lo mejor para ella" corroboro una vocecita familiar en su cabeza, cosa que hizo a Harry sentirse aun peor. La vocecita tenía razón, Ojala mejor Hermione se hubiera ido con Ron, aún cuando eso no significara nada bueno para Harry, si era lo mejor para Hermione.

"Ron le hace bien a ella, no yo" pensó duramente.

"¿En verdad? ¿Quién la ha hecho llorar desde que la conoció? No recuerdo que fueras tú"—Observó la vocecita— "él se fue, fue su decisión, pero no fue así la decisión de ella. Se quedó por que quiso quedarse, y lo sabes bien" —. Concluyó la astuta voz.

"pero ella sufrió cuando se fue" Contradijo a la vocecita, sin desistir.

"¿y qué? ¿Tú no sufriste también? Es evidente preocuparse, también es su amigo."

Hermione respirando el frío aire invernal, trataba de resolver el manojo de confusiones y dudas que se le presentaban.

"debí haber cuidado de Ron mejor" se repetía.

"¿Cómo, si él no está aquí?" le cuestiono una voz muy similar a la que hablaba con Harry.

"debí haberlo retenido…quizá debí ir con él para asegurarme de que estuviera bien" le respondió.

"¿esas son tus mejores ideas? Vaya, esperaba algo más sensato de ti"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" le preguntó ofendida.

"¿harías eso? ¿Y dejar a Harry? Si claro, jamás harías eso, escogerías quedarte al lado de Harry y ayudarlo por sobre Ron y sobre cualquiera, y eso no te lo puedes negar"

Hermione gruño por lo bajo, esa voz tenía razón y solo consiguió sentirse aun peor.

Lágrimas rebeldes cayeron precipitadamente de sus ojos, pero se las secó rápidamente con la manga de su suéter, eso no ayudó mucho pues enseguida salieron más. "¿y si es el peor error que puedo cometer en la vida?" esa duda no la dejaba en paz, por primera vez no sabía qué era lo correcto.

Solo deseaba algo en ese momento, pero era contradictorio, ya que eso mismo era la causa de muchas de sus lágrimas que ahora caían de sus ojos marrones.

Harry respetaba siempre lo que Hermione pedía, pero esta vez no quería dejarla sola, además de que era peligroso, prefería oír por lo menos sus gritos y reclamos a nada.

Apenas se había decidió en ir a buscarla cuando la vio acercarse con la cabeza baja y a paso lento por la blanca nieve en reposo del suelo.

Ya no nevaba y la temperatura no era tan baja ya, el viento aun era frío pero soportable, dándoles un punto a favor al par de jóvenes.

Harry tragó pesado. Se movió incomodo en su lugar sin saber realmente que decir o hacer.

Hermione detuvo su paso cuando estuvo frente a él, y fue entonces que Harry pudo notar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas sonrosadas, aun cuando Hermione mantenía la cabeza agachada y los ojos clavados en sus zapatos como si fuera la cosa más interesante del planeta en ese momento.

Se veía tan frágil a la vista de Harry que le causó una punzada en el pecho.

Hermione después de permanecer unos segundos frente a su amigo –sin que los dos dijera o hiciera nada- se movió finalmente, pasó de largo el cuerpo de Harry que se mantenía estático y entró a la tienda.

"¿Por qué no hiciste nada?" se reprendió irritado.

Tomó un hondo suspiro, entró a la tienda y se encontró con un cuadro un tanto extraño pero conmovedor.

Hermione sentada en las escaleras, abrazando sus piernas mientras escuchaba la radio. Aun no dejaba de llorar, y lo hacía en silencio.

A Harry le preocupaba más esa actitud que había adoptado que en cambio le hubiera gritado.

Se le estrujaba cada vez más el corazón al verla así, tan vulnerable y frágil. Temía que ante cualquier ruido fuerte o movimiento se rompiera.

Así que sin pesárselo dos veces se acerco a ella lentamente, se sentó su lado e hizo lo único que sabía hacer cuando la veía así –ya que no era bueno con las palabras- y no es que debiera hacerlo por el hecho de ser su amigo, no, lo hacía porque era su forma de decirle: Yo jamás te dejaré.

Sus brazos envolvieron dulcemente el cuerpo femenino de su amiga.

Hermione se mantuvo rígida al principio pero segundos después su cuerpo se relajó y acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry rompiendo en llanto. Se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello y Harry en silencio dejó que se desahogara, porque ese era su idioma, él era su amigo y como tal siempre estaría para prestarle su hombro para llorar, y debía acostumbrarse a que siempre sería así.

Hermione comenzó a calmarse, ya no lloraba.

En la radio –que hasta ese momento había sido olvidada- sonó una canción desconocida. Entonces Harry decidió que si sería solo su amigo, debía y lo haría bien.

Él se levanto, y con una tímida sonrisa, tendió su mano derecha hacía su amiga incitándole a tomarla.

Hermione lo miró desconcertada, pero poco a poco levanto su mano y tomó la de Harry un tanto ¿insegura' no, insegura no es una palabra correcta, ella confiaba ciento un porciento en Harry.

Cuando tuvo su mano entre la suya una sensación desconocida para él se presentó.

Tiró de ella con cuidado hasta tenerla a su altura. Hermione le dio una mirada interrogante, pero Harry no respondió nada, en su lugar, soltó su mano un momento, la rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello, Este hecho hizo que el corazón de Hermione se desatrampara en un bombardeo de pulsaciones, pero entonces entendió cual era la intención de su amigo y se relajo.

Exactamente como lo pensó ella Harry la despojó del horrocrux que en ese momento era su turno de portar, para dejarlo olvidado en una de las sillas cercanas.

Volvió a envolver su mano con la suya, la acercó delicadamente a su cuerpo, tomó su cintura -cuidando de no lastimar ninguna herida- y comenzó a blancear su cuerpo lentamente.

Hermione entendió enseguida.

No entendía esa actitud ajena a Harry, pero sin pensarlo lo siguió dejándose llevar por él. Comenzaron a moverse torpemente y sin ritmo, eran movimientos suaves, solo un balanceó, pero conforme la canción avanzaba se animaban más y comenzaron lo que era un pequeño baile, no eran bailarines natos ni mucho menos tenían pasos acordes a la canción o profesionales, no, pero era perfecto para ellos en medio de ese bosque, en esa pequeña tienda. En su pequeño mundo en una burbuja.

Harry dio vueltas con Hermione, esta rio divertida y al muchacho le pareció el sonido más maravilloso en ese momento.

Se divertían como un par de niños, juntos y con su baile improvisado, se divertían y eran felices en medio de tanto caos, estando así, juntos, tenían su luz en la oscuridad.

Ambos sonreían sinceramente y su mirada brillaba, esta vez no eran sonrisas de re confortamiento, no era un: todo estará bien. En ese momento todo ya estaba bien para los dos. No hubo falta ni una sola palara, con la mirada se decían todo.

Harry hizo girar a Hermione sobre su eje, pero al hacerlo esta golpeó en su pecho quedando juntos, muy juntos. Ambos se sonreían ampliamente y ni siquiera el dolor que le había causado el choque en la herida de la chica lo cambio.

Harry no pudo evitar ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos, que su mirada se posara en los labios de su pareja de baile, se veían tan…tentadores.

Hermione notó a donde miraba su amigo y se estremeció, pero no dejo de sonreír.

Harry la sintió temblar, y eso lo motivo, pensar que él podía causar ese efecto en ella, quizá era bueno eso.

Soltó la pequeña mano de la chica para poder abrazarla de la cintura atrayéndola aun más a él.

Hermione por su parte se puso aún más nerviosa cuando él le abrazo, entonces supo que ella también debía actuar, así que alzó sus manos hasta los anchos hombros del buscador de Gryffindor, de ese muchacho de ojos esmeralda que tenía enfrente a su alcance.

Se miraron por unos segundos, pero que para ellos fue una eternidad, Harry no lo soportaba más, ¿qué más daba? ¡Sería su amiga después! Este momento se lo habían regalado y no se iba a permitir desaprovecharlo.

Haciendo uso de toda su valentía y siendo un digno Gryffindor se acercó lentamente al rostro de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos hasta rozar su nariz con la de ella.

La canción había terminado ya, pero ni eso se notó, nada rompería su momento, no existía un Ron, una Ginny, un Voldemort, o existía el mundo.

La miró a los ojos, necesitaba hacerlo antes de continuar. Levantó la vista y ahí estaban esos ojos marrones, como dos ventanas a su alma y reflejo de la suya propia; Lo miraba anhelante, ansiosa y esperanzada quizá, y eso solo bastó, sabía que ella lo quería tanto como él.

Podía sentir su aliento chocar contra sus labios y eso lo ansió más. El pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba agitadamente, pero de repente su respiración se detuvo y ambos, juntos y atraídos como dos magnetices, acortaron la poca distancia que los separaba.

Sus labios se movían temerosos y titubeantes, apenas eran pequeños roces entre sí, probando y saboreando con todo el tiempo del mundo el sabor del otro. Poco a poco se tornaron más seguros y sus ansias reprimidas fueron al fin liberadas y buscaban justamente ser saciadas.

Hermione entre abrió los labios, permitiendo profundizar el beso. Subió sus manos hasta la nuca de Harry y la acarició suavemente, entonces Harry imitándola subió sus manos hasta las mejillas de ésta acariciándolas con sus dedos pulgares.

Harry no era para nada un experto y para Hermione este había sido su primer beso, pero es o no importo, encajaron de tal forma, se complementaron de tal forma que parecían hechos el uno para él otro, como dos piezas de rompecabezas.

Como Hermione lo había soñado siempre su primer beso fue perfecto, volaron chispas.

Fue como al fin tomar una fresca agua en medio del desierto. Fue dulce, tímido, pero sobre todo fue puro. Fue amor. Y ambos lo sabían.

Se despegaron a regañadientes cuando sus pulmones reclamaron aire.

Abrieron los ojos y se miraron mutuamente, no había miedo ni remordimiento en sus miradas, no, lo que había era el brillo de un hermoso sentimiento que aun que antes estaba oculto, y a plena vista no se veía, era correspondido.

Harry pegó su frente con la de Hermione, cerró los ojos un momento, quería sentir esa paz siempre.

Abrió los ojos y la miró detenidamente, quería que supiera lo que el había descubierto hace un tiempo y que esas palabras se las guardara en la mente y el corazón por siempre, pasara lo que pasara.

—Solo tú me conoces, solo tú me viste llorar, equivocarme, y aun así seguiste a mi lado, solo tú me apoyaste y solo a ti jamás te pude engañar, porque sabes mirar mi alma por mis ojos.

Le dio otro tierno y rápido beso para continuar.

—eres lo constante y firme en mi vida, tu jamás me has dejado, si no estuvieras aquí, no sé donde estaría yo, si no estuvieras aquí mi vida no sería la misma, no sé y no quiero sabes que sería de mi sin ti, Hermione, no quiero—concluyó sin dejar de mirarla ni un segundo a los ojos.

Para este punto Hermione no pudo contener más las lágrimas, lo que le había dicho le había conmovido hasta el fondo de su corazón.

Tenía miedo de repente miedo, miedo a que todo esto fuera solo efecto de la soledad de las últimas semanas, de la necesidad de sentir afecto, del riesgo inminente, solo efecto de la melancolía. Tristemente era muy posible ¿y si todo era un error? ¿Y si ni él ni ella de verdad sentían algo más? Miró a Harry a los ojos y entonces lo supo. No, la mirada de Harry no le mentía, todo eso salía de su corazón y ese beso…Ese beso no fue como besar a un hermano, no, ese beso fue algo maravilloso que permanecería en su mente ¡siempre! Sucediera lo que sucediera, así sería.

_Porque sé, que detrás de la sonrisa que fingía, tú podías ver. Porque sé, que mientras yo lloraba tú sufrías y en silencio siempre me pedías que me atreviera de nuevo a soñar._


End file.
